There are four primary parameters that make up any electrical power system: voltage, current, frequency, and phase. Systems that use electrical power require specific values of these parameters that are often quite different at their inputs/outputs, i.e., at the plug. For example, many computer and electronic system include AC-to-DC converters which provide multiple outputs. These converters can handle multiple input voltage and frequencies, but only output a few DC voltages that are preselected or manually-selected by the user.
Recent developments in portable power generation and renewables are providing both the military and commercial sectors the ability to set up small power grids anywhere in the world. A challenge with these small grids is the broad range of load and source electrical requirements. Even a small command outpost with limited loads and sources might be required to handle 2 to 3 different frequencies from DC to 60 Hz AC, voltages from 120 V to 220 V or even 480 V, currents up to 100 A per system, while providing multi-phase power. Additionally, these small outposts have varying power requirements, necessitating a system that can meet these changing demands.
An improved power converter that provides independent voltage, frequency, phase, and current control would be beneficial.